


A Month In Hell+Intermission 1, Memzi's Tale #3

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18 + OnlyOk so on originally writing these, I put them in the same file,  and I though I oughta release them the same way. since alone I felt they'd be too short. I hope you enjoy this!A Month In HellSo here it is, the big timeskip, set a month after the Memzi #2, Memzi becomes a test subject for a new service at the hotel, and he gets a little closer to Charlie as a result.Intermission 1This is where the action is, and where Niffty gets another scene, it doesn't end too well for her though, as Angel Dust is of a mind to make sure Memzi knows who's on top.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 2





	A Month In Hell+Intermission 1, Memzi's Tale #3

Time would go on, as it always does, and transformation would take place, of people, of relationships, and of all else, however small or large the change may be. Here we are, a month later, and we see Memzi at the top of the hotel, right on the edge of the roof, eating Italian takeout from one of the restaurants nearby, the place was a side business for a smalltime mob, something he didn't mind as he quickly learned that no one cared about crime down here. He learned so after a few days of him sneaking out when Charlie and Vaggie were sound asleep, and in those few days he scavenged a good amount of cash from the bodies that were laying about the streets. The gore was commonplace, robbery even moreso, and he took to keeping himself hidden, quiet as usual, it helped that he could just go up walls whenever he wanted as well, it was something his body could do after all, considering that his eyes were rather reptilian. 

He'd made up with Angel Dust as well, kept sleeping in the same room with him, and as he got more comfortable with him, his reactions to Angel's frequent physical interactions improved, but he kept his emotional distance, barely talked about how he felt, and deflected conversation to have his spidery companion do most of the talking. He kept his inner self a secret, that was the one thing that didn't change, even after a month. He thought about all this, while he finished eating, and took out one of the wallets he bothered to keep, it was a nice one, black leather, not faux, he swiped it off a sleeping guy in a tattered suit, and made sure to leave behind everything but the cold hard cash and the wallet itself. He'd made somewhat of a pretty penny scavenging and stealing, after all, he wanted to stay as independent as possible, minimizing his interactions with others. He didn't know why he felt he had to stay away from everyone, it just felt like the right thing to do, but his self reflection was cut off, even after a month Charlie and Vaggie checked in on him often. As he heard the roof's door open, he went over the side of the building, and clung to the wall, he'd gotten used to hiding like a lizard, just to avoid talking.

While Memzi was content with keeping himself solitary, Charlie on the other hand was growing increasingly worried. She knew he was sneaking out, since she had eyes around the city, what with being the princess of Hell and all, in spite of that, she thought she had to give him some space so he could get used to being in the hotel, so he could at least relax and stay put, but no such luck. The few times she saw him he was always just walking away and ignoring her, disappearing soon after. Worry would turn to frustration, frustration to anger, and anger would turn to the need for confrontation. She came to the roof after Vaggie tipped her off on him being up there, with phone in hand she looked around the area for him.

Vaggie stood in front of the hotel in a call with Charlie. Advising her on Memzi's whereabouts.

"He's sticking to the wall just under the edge of the roof.", As much as she didn't want to admit as such, she was worried about him too, especially after several incidents of him disappearing on her when she was showing him the area near the hotel, though she was mostly pissed at that and wished he'd just stay put for once.

This was a normal day for him, eating breakfast just to placate the pair of overladies watching over the tenants, and then, making sure he stays out of sight however he can. He's had a couple close calls with hells residents, he's lucky he can scale walls and leap rather high. But his luck is going to run out at some point, that point being right about now.

"Memzi. Get up here. You can't hide anymore. You shouldn't have hid from us in the first place! We're only trying to help you...", Said Charlie.

The lad slowly peeps his head over the edge of the roof to look at Charlie.

"...Go away."

"Not happening bub. Get up here. Now. I'm not playing anymore.", Concern melted to show her mounting frustration.

"What if I say no?", he stubbornly asked.

"Alastor."

"Alastor?"

In the moments that followed, Alastor appeared seemingly from nowhere, standing straight out from the wall Memzi was sticking to as if it were solid ground, and right next to the lad as well.

"You called?" He said in a mocking faux seductive tone.

Stunned silence reigned over Memzi for a moment before he hurriedly climbed from the wall onto the rooftop, noises of fear erupting while he scrambled to get away from Alastor, who merely walked along the wall and onto the roof with him.

"aa-aaa-aaagh! That motherfucker scares me..."

"That's not all I can do to you, if you wish." he takes a pose that shoves his crotch toward the lizard eyed lad on the rooftop.

"Hell no.", he said while he brought himself up to his feet, "Ok, fine, I'll talk with you, Charlie. What's the issue?"

Her expression blank, bereft of all but disbelief with the three words uttered, then onward along to venting out built up ire against his chosen path.

"The issue? The issue is that you never show up for any of the scheduled meetings! You constantly disappear when either me or Vaggie try to have a one on one session with you to get to the root of what you did to end up down here. As well as go off on your own at every chance, and to top it off, I've been hearing rumors that you've been robbing people! This is *not* what I had in mind for you when you decided to stay here, I thought you were going to get better once you had somewhere safe to be but you've gotten worse! and I don't know what to do with you!" 

She paused, sniffling and seeming about to cry, "Don't you want to be a better person?"

"I'm beginning to think it was a mistake for me to stay here.", He spoke lowly, regretfully, the thought of making her cry seeming to wrench at his heart.

"A mistake?", A mourning tone, then a heavy sigh to match, it seemed like he was just another failure to chalk up on her list, then... she gets an idea, a small smile creeping onto her face, a fleck of joy to spite disappointment.

"Give me your hand.", She commanded.

"What?", He took a step back.

"I want you to let me hold your hand!", she held out her own, smiling brightly, hoping that he'd take it.

"... You're serious?", Skeptical as usual...

"C'mon! What do you have to lose? You're already in hell!"

He was unsure of her intent, but that disarmingly genuine smile of hers cracked his shell, and he cautiously stepped nearer, reaching for her hand.

"Ok..."

"Oh don't be so scared of me, you've known me for a month now!"

And like that, the shell sealed again, he recoiled from her, taking his hand back

"I've known that you exist for a month now, I don't really *know* you."

"And who's fault is that?", Charlie asked with a knowing smirk.

With an annoyed puff of air in the face of her smugness, he took her hand

"My fault."

Her benevolent deception revealed, and she pulled him straight into an inescapable embrace, squeezing him tightly against herself. It was a shock to be sure, like the sting of a soda drunk too quickly, he struggled against her for a few moments, yet the sweetness of this gesture was not lost on him. And he calmed, then carefully put an arm around her, seeming to accept her hug, even while ignoring the plush of her chest pressing against him.

"I'm not giving up on you, so don't give up on yourself!", She proclaimed in a triumphant yet soft chime.

While Charlie still held him, Vaggie came through the door to the roof to spot them in that embrace.

"I...", She started, yet trailed off wondering how to handle this sight.

Memzi of course noticed her, and tried to get her help, silently mouthing to her, 'Help me! Get her off!', he'd even attempted to gesture for her to come over, the look on his face screaming to his mounting discomfort. Help wouldn't come, as Vaggie refused to step in. She couldn't help but to laugh at him with her hands raised and flipping him the bird with each of them, pretty much telling him to get fucked. And Alastor? He was simply enjoying Memzi's suffering while staring at him quite intently.

"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, you live here with us, and that means you're under *our* protection! So get used to it and stop hiding from us! And no going out without telling me!", She said while still keeping him bound in her arms.

"Who made *you* my mom?", he said in almost a shout, with a heavy dash of angst with an undertone of outrage.

"Ah! No one! Just... tell me if you're going out, ok? Shoot me a text at least!"

"I don't even have a phone.", His tone had gone flatly deadpan.

"Oh. Shit. I probably should get you one...", She said while looking off thoughtfully to the side.

"I'd feel better if I could buy one myself."

"And that's something we need to work on, you need to learn when to let people help you!"

"Or I could do everything myself and never bother anyone.", He spoke quicker now, seeming to have intended that to be a joke, yet it was sincere.

"Or you could stop being stubborn and realize that people care about you.", Unamusement was in her tone.

"And just who are those people that care about me?", He shuffled in her grip.

"Myself, Niffty, Angel Dust, and Vaggie!", she spoke almost melodically, and was still keeping Memzi locked in a hug.

There was a pause of thought as his eyes went wide, Angel cared about him, he knew that much, he could accept it, but the other three? He could be convinced of it on Niffty, and now even on Charlie, but Vaggie? He focused on her a moment, seeing her on her phone, before getting his sight back to Charlie.

"Aaah... fuck it fine, do what you want. But I don't have to like it!"

And then there was that big wide fanged smile of hers, Charlie was positively tickled pink that he's finally showing a crack in his shell... until she gets a questioning look on her face. 

"Wait, how would you have bought a phone yourself?"

Not wanting to ruin the moment by telling the truth he told a lie

"Getting a job I guess?", his flat tone obscured his deception.

"Hmmm... Hard work *is* a virtue after all... oh! I can advertise a food service run by the hotel! We don't really *need* more money but... it'd be nice for some of the tenants to get out there and learn the value of working for their own benefit!"

Vaggie stepped over and chimed in, "That would help some of our more, active, tenants... like you.", she lazily pointed to Memzi

"I... Don't know how to drive a car.", He said, lightly nervous.

"I got an old moped you can use!", She belled

"Are you sure ab-", He sighed sharply to stop himself from refusing, "Ok fine. thank you."

"Oh this'll be so great! You get to see more of the city, do some honest work, and sate that wanderlust of yours, and I get to help out hell just a little more!"

"That's nice, but uh... can you let go of me now?"

[A Month In Hell, Completed]  
\---

In the days the followed, Charlie worked with Alastor and Vaggie to make use of their resources to put together a menu for the experimental delivery service. Alastor, being the food snob that he is, was of the greatest help in selecting dishes that would certainly bring in business. Vaggie worked out the pricing while Charlie did the advertising, she had sparse ads placed in parts of town near the hotel, and within the first week, there were already people calling in, and so, Memzi started his deliveries in the immediate area. He'd been given a phone, a moped, and now, he was making cash himself bringing food to people, and they actually paid, seems some folks down here just want what they want without any trouble, but that isn't to say several of the people he delivered to didn't try to sex or otherwise con and threaten their way out of paying, at which point he'd talk them out of that or flee. He'd gotten well enough at doing both, but, his luck would change when Katie caught wind of the cute delivery boy from that hotel she ridiculed on air... she planned to mess about with that new employee, to see if she can get anything out of him.

So here it came, his first day on the job for the hotel. Charlie showed him his new ride in front of the hotel, and handed him a new phone, it was the exact model she was using, and he thanked her for it like a good lad.

"Ok lemme send you a text with the address... There! it's close by so it shouldn't be hard, I think you know the area already...", said Charlie.

He looked over the address, and gave her a thumbs up and a text back to confirm that he knew.

"Ok great! Be careful, alright? And save my number! I'll give yours to the others if that's ok?"

"Ah... sure, that sounds fine.", he went about saving her number, working this tech came easy to him, "There. I saved your number."

"Hehe, this feels a little like...", She couldn't help but giggle at this little exchange

He saw some rosey blush fade around into the already bright red circles on her cheeks, and picked up on what was happening pretty quickly. 

"Y-yeah it kinda does... ah, I'm gonna go now you probably have more to worry about than me so uh...", He quickly straddled the moped, 

"Bye.", and with urgency unbefitting of a calm last word he drove off.

Once she was sure he was gone, she held her head, screaming on the inside at what had just happened.

"Charlie what the fuck are you thinking... What's Vaggie gonna say...?"

Memzi spoke to himself while he drove, freaking out about the same thing Charlie was, "Unless I wanna end up harpooned to a wall I shouldn't get too close to her..."

\---

[Intermission 1]  
Later that night... a certain cyclopian lady creeps quietly into Angel Dust's room, with her goal a certain green eyed guy. 

"Ok Niffty, third time's the charm...", she said quietly to herself.

Tip-toeing from the door, she made her way around the foot of the bed, her little heart beating swift as an alarm bell. She took a breath, steeling herself against freaking out. The last two times she tried this she was sent away, but this time, he was sleeping, no way to protest. Niffty pulled the covers from over him, staring down at his bare chest, nearly squawking out from the overwhelming emotions welling in her. With a calming breath and a nod, she carefully laid herself atop his chest. The moment she'd gotten herself comfortable, she felt it, the warmth emanating from him, a single tear shed, she'd missed this kind of touch, she'd been chasing it so long. If only he would hold her, if only he'd love her. She felt content with at least this much, and closed her eye, drifting off into a lovely dream.

It was only a few hours later Memzi would wake up to this one-eyed girl sleeping on him, it wasn't pleasant, he froze completely, terrified of whatever might be holding him down. But when his vision was cleared of the blur of slumber, he recognized her. This helpful little lass, the beating of his heart had slowed from his initial horror. He got to thinking about why she's even here, but rather than wake her rudely, he pulled the covers over her and himself. Her persistance in being near him, her adorable face and style, was rather endearing. She'd been hanging around him often since he came to the hotel, well, as often as she could what with her duties and his frequent escapes, but still, she was at least nice, he acknowledged that, and let her sleep with him. But this gesture would wake her.

"Oh gosh...", said Niffty in a flusteredly warbling voice that was the slightest bit too loud while she looked away from him.

"Shhh...",

With a light tilt of his head he gestured to Angel Dust, who was still asleep next to them. In an effort to calm her he held her cheek, bringing her gaze back over, and looking her in the eye. Though the tension softened, it was still high by the fact she was atop his bare chest. Her cheek was warm against his palm, something that made his heart beat just a little faster while the slit pupils in his eyes began to expand in response to this marvelously intimate moment. Niffty's attention transfixed by his eyes, mezmerized by just how wide they're getting, her lips curled into a gorgeously sharp grin, she trailed her fingers up his chest, just to see how he'd react. 

Lightly shuddering at her sensual touch, he moves his other hand from his side to up against her back. She nearly squeaks at that, stifling her voice, shutting her eye, and kept her hands moving up from his chest to hold his cheeks, to inch her lips closer and closer to his own. Memzi didn't know if he'd follow through with this, he's uncertain about what might happen, but the closer she got the less and less he thought about if he was ready for his first kiss to be with her.

As fate would have it, his first was not to be with her, Angel stirred awake, rolling over with his eyes opened just a little, but it was enough for him to spring to lucidity. Striking a pose, and holding his head up between his hand and elbow on the bed, he looks at the two of them about to kiss with a heavy weight of jealousy on his mind.

"Uh... What the fuck are you doing with my boy toy?"

The interruption had the both of them screeching to a halt, Niffty whipped her sight to Angel Dust, then back to Memzi, and back to Angel Dust again.

"H-He's your boyfriend?"

Memzi's silent on the matter, he can't think of a single word to say.

"Hmmm, not officially but we've been sleepin in the same bed since he got here."

"Oh I uh I'm... with this is embarrassing...", Niffty lifted herself away from the lad she sat on.

"So uh... Scram, get outta here.", he gestured with his thumb over to the door, which was still cracked open.

Niffty took the chance to give the quickest little smooch on Memzi's cheek before sprinting out of the room. Once she was gone and Angel was sure him and Memzi were alone, he locked his eyes onto the lad.

"And you." Said Angel.

"Ah... me?", Memzi was certainly unnerved now.

"You invite her in here?", Angel asked.

"No, she snuck in like last time.", Memzi said quickly.

"And you neglected to throw her out."

"Well... I was sleeping when she came in and she was asleep when I woke up to see her and... you know... I didn't want to wake you up with tossing her out."

"Uh-huh. So let me ask you this, have ever kissed anyone, cause I know you ain't fucked anyone."

Angel Dust's prying question had one purpose, he intended to leave a mark on this green eyed demon lad.

"A-a-ah... n-no. No I haven't.", he stammered out to him.

"Oh, is that right? Well, Allow me to fix one of these problems, you still think I'm sexy? right? Even if the tits ain't real I think you'll show me how much you like spiders..."

He slipped himself onto Memzi's lap, and grinded his rear against something that was already standing at attention from Niffty's little attempt earlier.

"A-ah you don't... have to...", He squirmed under this seductive darling spider

"Cute, actin all shy, but you've seen me naked plenty of times, you know what I used to do and to be honest... I'm really pent up, so why not help a friend out? We are friends right? Ain't I your *best friend* here in hell?"

He laid himself down on that last sentence, right up against that boy's chest, and his lips brushed right up on Memzi's.

"Say it babe."

"And w-what if I don't?"

"Then your cute ass is sleepin on the floor!~", he said with a light giggle, suddenly sitting up on his captive's tented privates.

"oh... ah..."

"Come on. Say it, gimme the satisfaction of hearing those words go past these plump lips of yours...", he emphasized his point by pressing a finger against Memzi's lips and rubbing them over once, then twice, as softly as he could.

Angel Dust for certain could feel the way Memzi's boxer covered little friend was twitching against his rear, he was tempted to try something, to have more than a kiss, but something just held him back. Maybe that something was it being too early in their relationship, but he just couldn't pop Memzi's cherry just yet.

"Y-you're..."

"Yeaaaah?", He laid a little pip on the side of Memzi's neck, while he kept on grinding into him.

"Say it~"

"You're... My...", He made an adorable little squeak at that first kiss against his neck, it was hard to keep himself calm while he clutched the bedsheets in a deathgrip, and with that mounting heat in his face, he could barely talk.

"I'm your what babe? Your pet? Your boyfriend? Oh, maybe wife?~ Are you thinking some naughty things Mem?~", And he set another kiss on the other side of this poor lad's neck, with a gentle bite this time.

"Ah!", He squirmed heavily under Angel Dust's seduction, and finally came out with it. 

"You're my best friend!"

All at once, he ceased, the grinding, the bite, all was still while a wide grin slowly crept onto his lips against Memzi's neck. The feeling of his warm breath was just as flustering as everything else he's done so far.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am to hear that babe! I think you earned a little lip service, but... hehe, you want it above or below?", a lustful glare in his eyes, a lick of his own lips to prepare and tantilize...

"A-above please...", it would seem he got back enough of his mind to not jump at the chance of oral antics.

"Heh, Ok my sweet boy, here comes your first kiss in hell..."

Hesitantly he raised his hands thinking he should hug his best friend on their first kiss, but his arms are quickly pinned above his head against the bed. A show of dominance.

"No no no hun, if we ain't going farther then this, you don't get to handle the goods~ now pucker up..."

This was it, he readied himself for his first kiss... Angel Dust's painfully slow descent made him struggle ever so slightly against his grip, but he didn't dare to lift his head. In seconds he gave Angel total control over this. He felt Angel Dust's pointed teeth against his lips before what's bound to be much more than just a peck, just a gentle nip to tease him one last time before that divine moment. A shiver went down his spine on the first press of his lips against Angels. An intoxicating taste of affection, longer than it should have been as well, then a small parting so they could both breathe. Yet it was a needy breathless moan that came from this dominated lad.

Angel needed another pair of hands, with the two keeping Memzi's hands bound and second pair already pulling at his hair, he let the third pair loose to lecherously feel around the lad's heaving chest. Angel might say you get to know someone by how they kiss, and he was learning that this green-eyed sweetheart of his was a hard candy with a soft and creamy center, and was practically melting for him right now. One last lock of their lips together, he made sure to get it in deeply, and made his point grinding again against Memzi's nethers, he had complete control in this moment, and it was him who stopped this romantic embrace, as their lips parted, a little string of spittle roped them together until he pulled himself too far away for it to keep its grip. Angel stared down with a devilishly satisfied grin at a gasping Memzi looking like he was fresh from the hardest climax of his life with that heavily dazed and pleasured look he sported on his pretty face.

"So how was that hun? Good enough for ya?~", He still kept him pinned.

He couldn't think straight, his mind a blank save for the spider in front of him.

"S-so good..."

The sight of this boy being all his, the state he's put him in, and how adorable he looked pinned down by his own hands, all of it made Angel absolutely pleased with himself. He made the smart move of picking up Memzi's phone from the table next to the bed, and saving his own number to it, before taking a photo of himself with Memzi's pleasure drunk face in the background, blowing a kiss to the camera while he did so. He set that photo for his contact ID, then let go of Memzi when he put the phone down. Through the window he could see the sun rising, pulled himself off the bed, and helped his boy to sit up, holding by the shoulders to keep him steady.

"Well that was fun! And... we can do that whenever you want, ok baby?~"

A moment passed before his eyes fluttered, the fog of pleasure clearing away for now, and he responded as if he were lost.

"Oh! Yeah... thank you. ", His heartbeat slowed while that heated moment passed farther away, "I... Um..."

A gentle chuckle, before Angel set his lips for a chaste kiss on Memzi's forehead.

"Huh? You wanna say somethin?", he said teasingly.

"Thanks again, for the kiss it was... flawless.", He said with his blush returning on that last smooch.

"Just like me!~", He held Memzi's cheeks in a pair of his hands and gave him a final kiss on the lips, but a quick one this time, "And don't you forget it babe!"

A soft smile, he held a gentle hand up to Angel's cheek, and the spider's own hand slid over it, holding it against his softly furred face, genuinely happy, he returned Memzi's grin, and looked him in the eyes.

"Promise I won't, you can count on that.", said Memzi.

[Intermission 1 Completed]


End file.
